The Angel at my Side
by Magma Rose
Summary: Finished! What if Castiel stayed with Ellen and Jo during the events of Abandon All Hope? When confronted by hellhounds are the chances of survival any higher with an angel at your side? AU. AngelWhump. Main characters: Castiel, Dean, Jo. Rated M to be safe.
1. Of Quiet Words and Starry Nights

**The Angel at my Side**

**Summary: What if Castiel stayed with Ellen and Jo during the events of Abandon All Hope? When confronted by hellhounds are the chances of survival any higher with an angel at your side? AU. AngelWhump.**

**A/N: AU set during Abandon All Hope. Warnings: Battle/injury, and a few cuss words thrown in (future chapters). Nothing graphic on a sexual nature.**

**I couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if Castiel stayed with the group during Abandon All Hope instead of searching for Lucifer. Well this is what grew from that. Was not written with a certain pairing in mind…you could probably infer Castiel/Dean or Castiel/Jo from this. Kinda took on a mind of its own. Also, this is my first fic so here goes…**

**Chapter 1/3**

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to Supernatural. (bummer)**

Ellen sat in one of the broken down chairs in Bobby's living room. Jo had just called and told her the insane story of Crowley giving them the colt and telling them to empty it in the Devil's face. She let out a small sigh of relief to know that her only daughter would soon be with her, safe and sound. She had been involved in the hunter lifestyle for years but that never made it easier when it was your baby out there breaking into demon households. _ Ever her father's daughter…_

She turned to the door as she heard the sound of tires crunching on the gravel outside. Soon after, her daughter burst through the front door laughing at something Dean had just said. She let her blonde curls free from the updo she had them in and kicked off her heels. Ellen tossed her a bag she brought with a tank top and jeans, knowing her daughter wouldn't want to sit around in a dress all night.

She heard Dean on his cell phone telling someone to 'get your feathery butt over here' and moments later there was a whooshing sound and a young man in a trench coat materialized in the middle of the room.

"Ellen, meet Cas. He's our resident angel." Dean accepted a beer Sam was offering him and turned to the room Jo had just disappeared into. "Hey Jo get out here and meet Castiel!"

Jo's blonde head popped around the corner, "Hey Cas, pleased to finally meet you."

The angel nodded stiffly, "And I you. Dean speaks often of you both."

Ellen kicked out the chair across from her. She wasn't sure what an angel of the Lord was supposed to be like but it just seemed like this guy needed a drink. "Have a seat Cas. Ever tried whiskey?"

Dean and Sam retreated to the other room, no doubt to discuss the next step in the crazy situation they were in. Castiel sat down across from Ellen and glanced at the full whiskey bottle and the shot glasses she was lining up in front of them. "No," he responded shortly twisting in his chair like he was a child about to be scolded.

"Well," Ellen said, filling their shot glasses, " I am curious to see if and angel of the Lord can hold his liquor."

Jo couldn't hold back a snort of laughter, "Mom are you sure that is such a good idea? I have a feeling Cas here will drink you under the table."

"Well he may have super powers but I own a bar. We are gong to play a little drinking game, angel boy."

Cas was about to correct her that being an angel was not like human's superheroes but he stopped himself when Jo laughed again. Perhaps this was more of the human teasing that he never could identify. Instead he allowed himself a slight smile (more like a twitch of the lips) and inquired as to the rules of the game.

Ellen took her shot and breathed out as the fire passed down her throat. She gave Castiel a challenging look. Cas downed all five of the shots in front of him like he was drinking water and paused.

"I think I feel something." Jo burst forth with laughter and shot her mom an 'I told you so' look. She went to the kitchen to grab herself a beer. Ellen filled his glasses again.

After another round of shots Ellen was really feeling the alcohol and Cas seemed to be mostly unchanged.

"Well boy, you can drink, I'll give you that." Bobby called them over for a group photo. "Oh come on Bobby, no one wants their picture taken." She couldn't bear the thought of one of them being killed in the morning and having that one last photo screaming the loss at her.

Bobby would have none of it and lined them up wheeling in front of them as the timer counted down.

"Bobby is right," Castiel's grim voice filled the silence. "Tomorrow we fight the Devil. This is our last night on earth." The certainty in his voice washed over them like ice water.

Castiel found himself outside shortly after the picture was taken, seeking some solace in the quiet evening. He gazed up at the stars, remembering a time when he could sit in the shadow of his brother's wing and have them teach him the name of each sparkling dot. Now his brothers would kill him on sight. He felt a pain in his chest, not quite physical, and a tightening of his vessels throat. _Sadness_, he identified. Ever since he chose to go against his brothers and help Dean prevent the breaking of the final seal, he had become more attuned to human emotions.

Jo watched Castiel slip outside and considered following him. She heard Dean talk about Cas often- the angel who rebelled against his brothers and has been helping the humans stop a divine plan to end the world. Dean had also mentioned that Cas was pretty high up on the celestial hit list. She felt sorry for the angel; she had no idea what it would feel like to have your own family out to kill you.

She slipped out quietly onto the porch and watched Castiel gaze up at the stars. She didn't quite know how to engage him in a conversation and was about to go back inside when she heard his soft greeting.

"Hello, Jo." He said, his gaze never leaving the night sky. "Care to join me?"

"Sure," Jo walked forward to stand next to the angel. She too looked up at the stars. "Remind you of home?" The question was innocent but Castiel's brow creased. Jo thought maybe asking about how the exiled angel felt about home was crossing a line. "I'm sorry…I just-"

"It's fine," he cut her off, "It reminds me of more peaceful times. My older brothers taught me the names of every star. The ones you see now and the ones long died out."

Jo gazed at the multitude of white dots across the sky. "Wow. That must have taken some studying. There are so many."

Castiel's lip twitched once again and for the second time that night Jo almost saw the angel smile. "Actually with the lights of the cities you really can't see the true night sky."

Jo could hear a sense of yearning in his voice. "It is our last night on Earth…take me some place where we can see the stars."

Castiel turned to look at her, his head tilting in an extremely physical manifestation of his confusion. "You wish for me to take you somewhere else? To leave here?"

"Yeah," Jo said casually, "Just for a while. I want to see that impressive night sky you are talking about. What if we all die tomorrow and I never had a chance to see it?" She didn't really care if she zapped off to look at stars tonight, she would be just as happy sitting inside listening to Sam and Dean tease each other while sipping on a beer. The angel seemed lost though and she new this would mean a lot to him.

Cas nodded his head. "Very well, I will take you." He raised two fingers to her head but hesitated. "Are you sure? Dean complains of this mode of travel. Apparently it makes him constipated."

Jo couldn't help but burst out laughing at that, especially with the genuine concern written on Castiel's face. When Castiel remained still, waiting for her response, she caught her breath. "Yeah Cas, I'll risk it." And with that she felt the air pulse around her and her stomach dropped like she was riding a rollercoaster. As soon as it started the feeling stopped and her feet hit solid ground.

"Where are we?" She shivered at a cold wind rising off the huge expanse of water in front of her.

"Eastern Canada on the ocean." Castiel saw her fold her arms together trying to keep in some body heat. "Are you cold?" he questioned.

Jo's teeth chattered. "Maybe a little. If we were goin' to the tundra you could've told me to grab a jacket," she teased.

Castiel looked confused. "This isn't the…" he then glanced down, as if noticing for the first time the ever-present trench coat. He took it off and draped it on Jo's shoulders.

Jo pulled it around her and looked up at Castiel. "Do angels not feel cold?"

"It will not harm me," was Castiel's short response. He raised his gaze to the sky and Jo followed suit. She couldn't hold back a gasp as the full beauty of the night sky hit her.

"Oh my God."

"Yes," another almost smile, "My father is capable of amazing things."

Jo sat down and leant back on the frosty hill they were standing on. _Really perfect for stargazing_ she thought. She patted the ground next to her, indicating for Cas to take a seat. "Well Mr. Angel astronomer," she said, "teach me the names."

Jo woke up as she was set in Bobby's spare bed. She felt the trench coat being replaced by a soft blanket. She opened her eyes slightly, "D'd I fall 'sleep?" she questioned blearily.

Castiel pulled the blanket around her. "Sleep now, dawn is only a few hours away. You must be ready for the morning." She felt his gentle touch on her forehead and knew no more.

Castiel had never had an evening like that with a human. Jo had stayed next to him for hours asking him about the stars and constellations, repeating the trickier names back to him. As the evening grew colder she nestled up next to him, sharing his body's warmth. It was a new sensation for Castiel, especially when she tucked her head on his chest, placing his arm under her body. New, but not unpleasant. He began to understand more and more why his father had loved the humans. They were perfect in their imperfections.

Castiel stood on the salvage yard watching the sunrise on what would probably be their last day on Earth.

**A/N: Keep on the lookout for the next two chapters! The whole story is complete, I'm just going to upload it one chapter at a time but don't worry about it starting off and never being continued.**

**Coming up- Encounter with the hellhounds!**

**Reviews are welcome **


	2. When Hell is Burned by Heaven's Glow

**A/N: Well here is chapter two as promised! I tried to read through and edit as much as I can but apologize in advance if I missed something. **

**Also, not sure if angels can actually see hellhounds but for this story they can. May be a bit of creative license… **

**Chapter 2/3**

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to Supernatural. (bummer)**

Jo let her mind wander during the car ride to Carthage. _The final battle_ she mused, still not quite able to accept the reality of their situation. _I wonder how tomorrow will be different…if there is a tomorrow._

She glanced over at her mother and noted the tight line of her lip and the slight crease between her eyes. It wasn't a new expression, it seemed like worry and concern had permeated their every-day lives ever since her father was killed.

They reached the town, slowly rolling behind the Impala. Jo watched as Sam and Dean stuck their cell phones out the car windows in a futile attempt to get a signal.

"I suppose callin' Bobby is out of the question then," Ellen said grimly and Jo fought down a sudden feeling of isolation. Now was not the time to lose her nerve!

Dean waved them along and they pulled up next to the Impala.

"Looks like the place is empty," Jo said through the rolled-down windows.

"Yeah," was Dean's gruff reply. His eyes cautiously scanned the nearby store windows, "We are going to check out the police station, you guys wait here. See if you can find anyone."

Ellen pulled the jeep to the side and hopped out with Jo behind. Jo started to walk down the street and noticed that Castiel was still sitting in the back seat as silent as ever.

"Ever heard of a door handle?" Jo asked sarcastically as she rapped on the window with her knuckle. There was a whoosh of air as she turned-and almost slammed into the angel's chest.

"Of course I have," Castiel responded quietly in his usual curt fashion. His eyes were scanning the seemingly empty town darting slightly from place to place. He moved forward slowly.

"What is it Cas?" Ellen said, trying in vain to see what the angel was looking at. She did not like his sudden display of nervousness and curiosity.

"This town is not empty. It is full of reapers."

Jo looked around, surprised, like she would suddenly be able to see the death henchmen now that she was aware of their presence. "Full? Like how many?"

Castiel continued to scan the buildings, "They have not gathered like this unless they were preparing for some great disaster. Chicago fire…Pompeii…"

"So, what? Is Satan gonna set of a bomb or something?" Ellen was wishing once again that the cell phones worked. She needed to get Sam and Dean back here.

"I am not sure. It could be something else entir-" Cas cut his thought off short and suddenly whipped around to stare down the street.

Jo raised her shotgun. "What is it? Are the reapers doing something?"

Cas looked on edge. "I thought I heard something…we need to find Sam and Dean. We will be safer together for now."

Just as he said that, the Impala came coasting around the corner and parked by Ellen's car. Sam and Dean climbed out and joined the other group.

"Cas says this place is crawling with reapers," Ellen informed them.

"Like how many?" Sam enquired.

"Many." Typical short, non-descriptive Castiel answer.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Well let's at least scope the place out and see if we can learn anything."

"Dean." Castiel turned and fixed his full attention on the hunter. "I fear Lucifer may be finishing the final steps of the summoning tonight. There is another reason for so many reapers to gather in a single location. A reason other than imminent disaster."

Dean met the angel's gaze. "They are waiting for the boss."

"Death?" Sam questioned nervousness evident in his voice.

"The final horseman." Dean pulled the colt from his bag. "Let's see if we can't find the Devil and put a bullet in his brain before he can go through with this."

They continued down the street, weapons at the ready, with Castiel weaving around the invisible reapers. Suddenly Castiel stopped and Jo saw a glint of silver as his angel sword materialized.

"You must go." Cas's voice was quiet and deadly and he brought his weapon in front of him as he spoke.

"What? Why? What's going on Cas?" Dean raised his pistol and glanced around nervously, seeing nothing.

"Find somewhere safe and secure yourselves inside. Go now."

"We aren't going anywhere until you tell us what the hell is going on!" Dean never was one to be left in the dark.

Cas turned with such intensity that his trench coat cracked around him. "For once in your life Dean Winchester, do as I say!" Suddenly the quiet, helpful angel was gone and they were face-to-face with a powerful Warrior of God.

Dean couldn't help but stumble back a few steps surprise written all over his face. That surprise suddenly turned to horror when he heard it. In the distance he could hear the snarling and howling of one of the most terrible creatures he had ever encountered.

Hellhounds.

"Well hey there boys…and girls," Castiel turned back around to see the demon Meg standing jauntily with her arms folded. "Fancy seeing you all here. Come to dog-sit? That is so considerate of you."

And the snarling was suddenly close. Jo raised her shotgun but couldn't figure out where to point it. It seemed like the sounds were coming from all around them. "How many?" she yelled.

"Ten," Castiel answered and took a fighting stance, sword still in front of him. "Go. I will hold them off."

"Cas we aren't—"

"You are the only one who can defeat Lucifer! Go NOW Dean!" Cas fixed Dean with a gaze that could be described as nothing less than fierce. Dean took his cue and the group turned to run.

"Oh this is going to be too good!" Meg clapped her hands in an overly sweet display of excitement. She looked on either side of her, "You are gonna have some angel meat tonight. Sick 'em boys."

Dean looked over his shoulder as he ran and saw evidence of the hellhounds running in a line coming toward Castiel. The splashed through puddles and knocked over trashcans as they advanced, with Castiel in the dead center. _There is no way he will be able to fight all of them at once. They will just run around him. _ Dean stopped and raised the colt; ready to start firing at the closest splash or snarl when something incredible happened.

Castiel stood his ground watching the line of hellhounds advance. If he was to protect the humans and give them a chance at defeating Lucifer he had to make sure none of these creatures made it past him. There was only one way he knew to do that.

Dean watched as Castiel hunched over slightly and tensed his shoulders and suddenly huge black-feathered wings erupted from Castiel's back. The angel brought them up then back and around with incredible speed. The resulting gust of wind sent hellhounds flying, with some smashing into windshields behind them, breaking the glass and setting off car alarms.

Dean looked back at the angel to find him already in motion, ducking and slashing with his huge black wings as much of an extension of himself as an arm or leg. The grace and fluidity of his motions was almost breath taking. It wasn't until he saw a tear appear down Castiel's sleeve that he remembered their desperate situation. He turned and started running again, almost taking out Sam who was also entranced in watching their newly winged angel.

"Come on!" Dean yelled, getting everyone's attention. "Get to that store!" He gestured madly to a hardware store at the corner of the block.

Jo tore her eyes from the fighting angel. _So this is what he means by the whole 'Warrior of God' thing. So much for Dean's 'nerdy guy with wings'. _ Gone was the quiet angel she sat with the night before who patiently named off the stars for her. In his place was nothing short of a battle machine- fierce and deadly. She felt her mother pull on her sleeve in an effort to help Jo run faster. Suddenly, something grabbed her ankle and she was pulled backwards with enough speed to rip her shotgun from her hands.

She desperately tried to turn over to meet her attacker and saw only air. She kicked at the space with her other foot and felt it collide with something solid. She reached by her belt and pulled out her small knife and slashed blindly in front of her, trying to ward off the hellhound she new was going to tear her to pieces.

"Jo!" She heard Dean call her name and turned to see him running toward her.

"No Dean! Get to the store!" She tried slashing again but to her horror she felt a clawed paw slam into her shoulder and trap her against the pavement. Suddenly pain erupted from her side as teeth sunk into her waist. She couldn't hold back a scream and tried to look over her shoulder for Dean but her vision was suddenly obstructed by a tan trench coat.

There was a flash of silver and the black blood of the hellhound sprayed across her face. The teeth in her side immediately loosened. She pushed herself to a sitting position and scrambled backwards. Castiel was still ducking and turning in front of her fighting off the enemy she could only hear. A huge black wing circled around her, putting a barrier between her and the hellhounds.

"Dean," Castiel yelled over his shoulder, "Take her and get to safety."

Dean ran to Jo with the curtain of feathers breaking to let him through and he scoped her up in his arms. "Cas!" he yelled as he started running with her. He seemed torn between taking her to safety and helping his friend.

"I will be right behind-" Cas's response was cut short by an invisible force throwing him through the air and against a car behind him. He reached out in front of himself holding something off while claws raked his chest. Jo though for a moment Dean may drop her right there and run to the angel but something in Castiel's eyes when he threw a determined look to Dean sent Dean instead running to the safety of the hardware store.

Ellen and Sam had just reached the front doors and Dean came running though behind them. They slammed the doors and Sam started to chain them shut as Dean lent Jo against the counter. Ellen was crouched down instantly beside Jo and pushed a cloth to the bite marks on her waist.

"You will be just fine now Joanna Beth," she consoled quietly. "Go on boys, make sure those dogs can't get in here." Sam and Dean jumped into action and began pouring rock salt at the windows and doors.

Dean immediately started playing with the radios murmuring about contacting Bobby. Sam looked at the front door anxiously.

"Do you think Cas…" he let the sentence trail off.

"He is fine," Dean said sharply. "Will probably flap in here any minute."

Sam could recognize his bothers typical response to worry. The gruff non-caring attitude meant his brother was probably terrified. Sam decided to drop the subject and walked over to Ellen and Jo.

"How bad is it?" he asked, his brow knitting in concern.

Ellen was wrapping some gauze around Jo's side and Jo was pressing a compress to the claw marks on her shoulder. "Looks like the angel got to her just in time."

"Never knew having one of them around would be so handy," Jo said sounding slightly winded and her attempt at a smile was more like a grimace. Sam smiled at her but couldn't help taking another glance at the doors. _Come on Cas. _Suddenly he heard the tell-tale sound of flapping wings followed by a crash. He jumped to his feet and ran to the front of the store where Dean was already standing.

"Cas?" Dean questioned, taking in the angel's appearance. He was hunched over, leaning heavily on a display case that he must have used to prevent himself from falling to the ground. Items were strewn all over the floor slowly soaking in the blood that was dripping off the angel.

"They are…dead," was Cas's response. He was gazing at the floor with his head bowed. He tried to push himself up and took some stumbling steps toward Dean.

Dean was frozen. He saw the blood that saturated the angel and his huge black wings were still manifested. The feathers hung awkwardly off torn flesh and the left wing was dragging on the ground. Upon further inspection he found the reason, a small amount of white bone could be seen peaking though the dark bloody feathers. _Oh God…how do I heal and angel's wings?_

Cas made an attempt to steady himself. When he landed in the hardware store pain flashed though him like his blood had been turned to fire. He gritted his teeth and waited for the pain to recede and for the blackness to clear from his vision. Flying was agony, even the short distance from the street to the inside of the store. Dean had said something but it was difficult to hear over the ringing in his ears. Assuming he would want to know about the status of the battle he informed the hunter that the hellhounds had been defeated. He then attempted to walk over to see Jo, she had been hurt but he didn't know how badly.

Cas staggered forward no more than a foot when he felt the sharp pain of his knees hitting the concrete floor. He swayed, blackness creeping back into his vision once more and was certain he would soon be lying flat on his face.

Dean snapped out of his trance as soon as the angel fell. "Cas!" he dove down and grabbed Cas by his shoulders to prevent him from falling forward. "Hey man, stay with me," he knew all too well the foggy expression in Cas's eyes. "How do I help you? Where are you hurt?"

Cas's eyes cleared slightly as he was able to focus on Dean. He brought his arm up and a bloody hand fell heavily on Dean's arm. "'M…fine," he slurred, "The colt?" he coughed slightly and blood seeped from the corner of his mouth.

"Yeah sure," Dean replied obviously irritated ignoring the angel's attempt to move on with the mission. "You look just great." He situated himself so that the angel's arm was over his shoulder so he could lift him up and take him to Ellen and Jo with the medical supplies. Cas groaned and coughed again as Dean pulled him up, wrapping his other arm around his abdomen. More blood was spat onto the floor.

"Jesus Cas!" Dean staggered as the angel fell against him and murmured, "You stupid son of a bitch…Sam! Give me some help here!" Sam jumped instantly to Castiel's other side and helped Dean get him to the back of the store.

"Ellen we are gonna need some medical attention." Sam warned as they staggered over and slid Castiel down as close to Jo as the crumpled wings would allow. Ellen muttered a curse under her breath and immediately began dressing Castiel's wounds.

There was no time to thoroughly investigate but she could see the slash marks across the angel's chest through the torn fabric of his suit. Her stomach turned when she noticed the white glint of a rib bone in a deep slash that curved around his upper chest. She pressed some gauze to the deep cuts and started to wrap the dressing in place.

"Sam keep pressure there," she ordered, "Cas, honey? I need to you move your arm so I can see your stomach, ok?" She realized she might be talking to an angel of the Lord like he was a child but by the length of time it took Castiel's eyes to focus on her she couldn't help but wonder if he could understand her at all. "Your arm, hun." She pulled slightly at it and he finally seemed to comprehend and let the arm drop to his side.

Sam couldn't hold back a curse as the full extend of Castiel's injuries hit him. It looked like he had been mauled by a grizzly bear. It reminded Sam far to clearly of the mutilation of Dean's body when the hounds had come for him. _Can angels die from hellhound wounds?_

Ellen only paused for a split second. "Dean I need you to go get some ace bandages and some rags or heavy gauze. This one is deep…we are going to need more pressure." Dean deposited the supplies in her lap only moments later. She did the best she could, applying a tightly bound compress to the horrid wound. "I think that all I can do with what we have here…it may slow the bleeding at least."

With the major injuries addressed, Ellen started wrapping gauze around the angel's arms and legs as needed. Castiel's head had fallen forward at some point and Ellen could hear his harsh short breaths. "You still with us kiddo?"

Castiel raised his head slightly as Ellen's question drifted into his awareness. "Yes…still…" talking cost him much more than he expected and he felt his body tense and twitch as pain raced through him. His muscles seized and his chest burned.

Dean was on his knees in front of Castiel in an instant as Castiel bucked in pain. "Easy Cas, take it easy," he soothed and watched as Castiel's face relaxed and he opened his eyes to meet Dean's gaze. "Sam, see if you can't radio Bobby. We could really use some help." He still held Castiel's shoulders, like the contact would somehow help the angel recover. "Cas why aren't you healing?"

Cas took a weak breath and tried to explain to Dean, "Cut off…healing is…slow." He managed those few words and slumped forward.

"Woah woah," Dean pushed the angel back up and Castiel's eyes rolled before focusing on Dean again. "Are you gonna be able to heal this? What can I do? You aren't gonna…" Dean let the sentence trail off into the air. He found he couldn't quite finish it.

Cas attempted to reassure the human. "Just takes time." He glanced over his shoulder at the broken wing. "My wing…could you…" he swallowed thickly trying to finish his thought.

"Set it?" Dean's heart raced. _What the hell am I doing? Since when am I the resident angel healer?_ Instead he answered with, "Uh sure man, hang on its gonna hurt."

Sam was finally hearing some crackling and broken moments of Bobby's voice through the hard store radio. "Bobby? Can you hear me?"

"Yeah I hear ya boy, what's goin' on?" Bobby's voice was tense. He no doubt had been trying to reach them on a cell for the past hour.

"We are here Bobby. We think Lucifer may be summoning Death."

"Balls." Silence. Then, "Is everyone alright?"

Sam heard Dean tell Cas to bite down on his belt. He was about to set the angel's broken wing. Bobby's voice broke through.

"You there boy? Is everything okay? No one is hurt, right?" Before Sam could answer Dean pulled the bone back in place and the store was filled with the incredibly painful high-pitched scream of an angel's true voice. Glass shattered and rained down on them. Cas clamped his jaw shut as quickly as possible to try and cut off the sound before it hurt the human's ears. Once it strangled off into silence Sam lowered his hands and heard Bobby's crackling voice calling his name.

"No Bobby," he said quietly. "There were hellhounds and Jo got hurt. And Cas…" He let go of the receiver, not sure how to explain.

There was a moment of silence then Bobby's voice came in quietly, "How bad?"

Sam glanced over to Jo. Ellen was at her side once again, checking the bandages. Jo was swatting at her mother's ministrations telling her that Cas was way worse off. Ellen responded with a typical "Yeah well human girls can't heal themselves so quit squirming." Sam called over to see how Jo was and she gave Sam a nod.

"Jo will make it. Cas…I don't know Bobby. It's bad." He could imagine Bobby cursing and muttering.

"Ok then Sam. What do we do next?"

Sam was at a loss. He looked over to Cas and Dean to see the angel cough a frightening amount of blood on the floor. "Bobby…I-"

"I said what do we do next?" Bobby cut him off. Now was not the time to lose it. Sam gathered himself together.

"We need to figure out more about this ritual."

"Right. I think the Bible mentions something on the summoning of the final Horseman. Any chance Feathers there can fill us in?"

Dean wiped blood from Castiel's chin trying once again to get the angel to focus on him. He was blown back by the sound of Castiel's true voice that tore from the angel when Dean had set his wing. Before Dean had done it, Cas had mumbled something about the wings being a manifestation of his true form and something about 'immense pain' so Dean had the angel bite down on his belt before wrenching the bones back in place. He didn't know if it helped much judging by the scream, but they had folded behind Cas and disappeared. However, the setting of the bone seemed to push the angel over the edge judging by the way he was actually trembling in Dean's hands.

"Come on now, Cas…just focus on me…you are gonna be fine…" he had no idea if his senseless reassurances were even reaching the angel. Cas brought his head up and tried to focus his swimming vision on Dean.

"How are you holding up Cas?" Sam asked quietly and for once Dean didn't feel the urge to roll his eyes at his brother's ridiculously expressive I-am-so-concerned face.

Cas turned his head slightly towards the sound of Sam's voice. He opened his mouth to answer but all that came out was a weak cough and a trickle of blood.

"Shit…" Dean murmured, wiping the blood away.

"Dean," Sam said quietly, "We need more information on the ritual. Bobby thinks the Bible has some details and he is looking but we don't know how much time we have…if Cas knows anything…" he let the sentence die off. He didn't feel right about trying to interrogate the obviously suffering angel but they were facing the end of the world here…

"Yeah I gotcha Sam," Dean said heavily. He turned to Cas, "Cas," his tone was serious; allowing his hunter instinct to push emotion aside and focus on finishing the mission, "We need you to tell us all you know about the summoning of Death."

Castiel made no indication he had even heard Dean.

"Come on Cas I need you to pull it together!" Dean said. Despite his best efforts, he could feel his nervousness, fear, and desperation building in his gut. _This shouldn't be happening…he is a fucking angel…this can't be happening. _"If you can just tell us the basics we may actually have a chance of stopping this!"

Castiel cracked his eyes open and nodded almost imperceptibly, "Midnight…" he tried to suppress a groan but it came out as a low rumble escaping from between clenched teeth. His eyes flew open as pain raced through him, as wide and innocent as a child. His fingers curled around Dean's leather jacked as his breaths started coming in gasps.

"Come on Cas! What about midnight? Stay with us we need to know this!" Dean was desperate; the pressure of the mission combining with the worry for his friend and his own absolute helplessness caused him to react with irritation and impatience.

Cas groaned again when Dean gave his shoulders a shake. "Great…death" He choked out. His eyes rolled in his head and he slumped forward so that the only thing holding him up was Dean's hand on his shoulders.

"Give me a straight answer for once Cas!" Dean shouted around the building lump in his throat, _don't you dare die on me Cas…please. _ "What do you mean?" He shook the angel with no response. "Cas!" He shook him again. "Damnit Cas wake up!" he reached back and hit Cas across the cheek. His head cracked to the side. _Oh God what am I doing?_ Hands were on him pulling him back and he stumbled away from Castiel who was now coughing up blood struggling back into consciousness.

"Easy Dean," Ellen said holding Dean back, "He may not be human but he ain't no robot. Hittin' him won't make him work any better."

Dean stood up in a rush, running his hands through his hair. He looked down at them and noticed they were covered in Castiel's blood. He wiped them hastily on his jeans and curled his fingers into fists to stop his hands from shaking.

Ellen crouched in front of the gasping angel and cupped his head in her hand, her fingers right below a gash across his cheekbone. "Easy now hun, can you tell us what you mean by death?"

Cas locked eyes with her, murmured something in Enochian, and slumped forward.

"Cas?" Dean started forward again, concern evident on his face. "Ellen, is he…" _No no no._

Ellen saw Castiel's face contort slightly. "No he is just unconscious." Dean took another step forward. "Leave him be hun," Ellen said. "He has done what he can. Let him rest."

Jo patted the floor next to her. "Lean him down Mom. We can try and make him comfortable at least." Ellen eased Castiel down so he was lying on his back. Jo pulled him close so that his head lay in her lap, speaking softly to him and running her fingers though his hair. The lines of pain on his face lessened slightly.

Dean went over to the radio. "Bobby? Still there?"

"Course I am you idjit. Did you get any information out of Cas?"

"Not much, just 'midnight' and 'death'. He is out cold."

"Damn elusive angel. Well I guess that is something. I'll hit the books and radio in when I get something. Hopefully midnight when the ritual will take place and we have a few hours."

"Yeah thanks Bobby," Dean said. _A few hours…a few hours until we face the Devil._

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! I know Dean was a little rough there; it's just that he is so against being emotional (God forbid he have a 'chick flick moment') I feel like the extreme stress of the situation would cause him to react harshly. I hope it wasn't too out of character…I tried to convey both sides to how he was feeling. Hope it came across right.**

**Reviews are welcome **


	3. With Angels Watching Over You

**A/N: Well I've finished editing so I figured I'd just go ahead and post the final chapter…no use in keeping people waiting.**

**A huge thank you to my reviewers! Like I said, this is my first story and I was actually really nervous to post it. I appreciate your feedback.**

**Chapter 3/3**

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to Supernatural. (bummer)**

"The battle of Carthage? Like in the Civil War?" Sam manned the radio several hours later. They had been able to deduce over the past few hours that Lucifer needed to summon Death at midnight at a place of great loss. Bobby had put that together with the fact that a particularly bloody battle during the Civil War had taken place on a farm just north of the town they were in.

"My money is on the Devil bein' there." Bobby's voice crackled through. "How is everyone holding up?"

Sam went over to Jo who still had Cas's head in her lap. She was leaning back against the counter looking exhausted. Ellen had just changed the bandages over her shoulder and side. "How are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Not bad. Bleeding has stopped." She winced as she said it, adding a silent 'I'll be a heck of a lot better when this is all over with'.

Sam was silent for a moment. "And Cas?" Jo met his eyes but said nothing, her hand continuing its path through the angel's black hair. Cas had showed no signs of waking up over the past few hours.

"Well why don't we take a look?" Ellen said kneeling down next to them with a soft rag, fresh bandages, and a few bottles of water. "I need to change his bandages anyway."

Sam helped hold Castiel up as Ellen unwrapped the bandages around his chest. She wiped gently at the gashes, removing some of the clotted blood. The clean wound only bled sluggishly and Ellen replaced the bandages. "Might be healing a bit," she said almost to herself. The deathly glint of bone was no longer seen in the deep gashes. She moved next to the huge lacerations across his abdomen and tried to clean the dried blood. Tattered pieces of his white dress shirt were glued to the wound and he jerked and moaned when she tried to pull them off.

"Shhh," Jo said quietly to Castiel, "We gotta clean it…" Sam didn't know if her quiet voice would even reach the angel in his state. He began to wonder if their comforting was only a way for them to comfort themselves.

"How is it?" Sam asked.

"Still pretty gnarly but I think he is starting to heal," Ellen responded and continued cleaning the wounds. When she was finished Sam lowered Castiel back into Jo's lap.

"Sam." It was Dean, who had been sitting with his back against the wall near the radios for the better part of three hours. Sam couldn't recall the last time he had heard his brother speak. "It is almost midnight. Are you ready?"

Sam stood up and released a shaky breath. "Yeah. Lets get this over with."

Dean pulled the Colt from his jacket and checked the rounds. He snapped it shut with a _click_ that seemed to echo around the room.

"Kick it in the ass boys," Ellen said. "Oh and Dean?" He turned to look at her, her hands covered in Jo and Castiel's blood.

"Yeah?" he asked quietly, surprised at how gruff his voice sounded.

"Don't miss." And with that Dean left the store behind Sam. _The fate of the world lies in our hands…again _he mused with an equal amount of fear and humor.

Five minutes to midnight Castiel woke with a jump. He went from out cold in Jo's lap to staggering on his feet in an instant.

"Woah woah!" Ellen said standing. "Take it easy Cas! Sit down you're still hurt."

Cas was still wild eyed. He staggered forward, wrapping his arm around his stomach and looked frantically around. "Dean?" he croaked out.

"We figured out the ritual. They are facing the Devil now before he summons Death."

Castiel looked north through the broken window towards the farm. He could see small orange flashes as demons gave their lives for Lucifer. "They have failed." He needed to get them out of there…they could not be left with Lucifer. He tried extending his injured wings hoping they were healed enough for flight. Pain erupted from them and he almost collapsed as black spots circled through his vision but he knew he would have to fly anyway. _Oh Father grant me the strength…_

Ellen was at his side supporting him by the arm. He looked down to her. "Wait here. I will return for you both."

"Oh no you don't-" Ellen was cut off as Castiel vanished. "Damn it!" she said to the empty space.

Castiel landed behind Sam and Dean who were watching in horror as the demons dropped and the ground began to shake. He fell to his knees and crawled forward reaching up to touch the Winchesters and take them safely to Bobby's. He thought Dean may have said something in a desperate whisper but he could hardly discern anything over the ringing in his ears.

In an instant Dean was no longer watching the raising of Death but he was tumbling face first into Bobby's kitchen table. He heard a crash and Bobby cuss. He ran into the living room where Sam was getting of the splinters of wood that used to be the coffee table and Bobby was sitting behind his desk looking shell-shocked.

"Rough landing?" Bobby asked his voice full of sarcasm and irritation.

"Cas?" Dean asked sounding breathless with worry.

"…Dean." Dean turned towards the quiet voice to find the angel behind him, leaning against the side of the couch. Dean was in front of the angel in an instant, cupping his hand under Castiel's jaw and helping him raise his head.

"You did good Cas," he murmured his stomach twisting in knots when Castiel's only reply was a wet bloody cough.

"Lucifer…"

"The colt didn't work on him Cas." _He fought for me and I failed._

"No," Cas tried to continue but was interrupted by another bout of coughing. He couldn't suppress a low groan. "He will search for them…after the ritual…Ellen and Jo are not safe." He attempted to pull himself up. "I must go back."

Dean slammed his hands on Castiel's shoulders with more force than necessary pinning him to the side of the couch. "Like hell you are going anywhere," he growled. "Bobby-"

"Already on it," Bobby interrupted, "Ellen. Ellen you read?" He was shouting into the radio receiver. Dean heard Ellen answer and say they were on their way out.

"Hear that Cas? They are coming home." Castiel's eyes rolled and his head lolled forward. "Jesus," Dean said harshly, "Sam! Gimme some help!" Together they pulled Cas to a standing position.

"Ennnggggghhh…" Cas bit off a yell through determined clenched teeth as he was pulled to his feet.

"I'm sorry man," Sam said as they mostly dragged him to the cot and sat him down. Dean eased him gently down but Castiel arched with pain before his back ever hit the bed. Dean murmured apologies for forgetting about the injured wings and situated the angel on his side. Cas cracked his eyes open and looked at Dean, his breath coming in harsh gasps.

"Rest Cas." Dean said quietly. "Ellen and Jo are on their way. They are safe…we are safe. You can rest." Castiel's eyes fluttered shut and he lost consciousness.

"Jesus!" Bobby's voice cut through the silence. "When you said 'bad' I didn't know you meant 'torn to pieces coughing blood' bad! You buncha idjits! What the hell happened?"

"He fought off ten hellhounds Bobby," Dean said quietly still kneeling beside Castiel. "And came back to save us when we failed."

"Dean there is no way you coulda known…"

"No Bobby!" Dean was on his feet, "I am sick of people sacrificing themselves for me! People getting hurt just so I can fail." Suddenly the room was too small…he could hardly breathe. "I need some air," he grumbled and pushed past Sam to the salvage yard.

"Let him go," Bobby said quietly as Sam made a move to follow. "He needs a minute to get his head straight. Let him be." Sam nodded and sat back in a chair. They stayed like that for a long time, neither one of them saying anything.

It took only forty-five minutes for Ellen and Jo to get to Bobby's. She must have been literally driving to beat the Devil. They came through the front door full of questions about the mission. What happened? Why didn't it work?

While Ellen talked details with Sam and Bobby, Jo went to the cot where Castiel lay sleeping. She brushed her hand through his hair like she had done for hours that afternoon and noticed the cut on his cheek was mostly healed. Just a small pink line remained and the lines of pain around his eyes and mouth had eased. He looked to be sleeping peacefully. She searched the living room for Dean. _He seemed really worried today, he will probably be glad to hear Cas is recovering._ She could not locate him inside but noticed movement outside in the salvage yard. She grabbed two beers from the fridge and slipped out.

Dean heard the gravel crunch before he heard Jo's soft greeting. "How're you feeling?" He asked, accepting the beer she held out.

"I really wish everyone would stop asking that. I'll be fine. It's not even that bad."

"Yeah well it's not often someone fights with hellhounds and lives to tell the tale." _He will live…he will live…_

"Cas got to me pretty quick. Gotta say, having an angel looking out for you is something I could get used to." Dean was silent and refused to meet her eyes. "He is starting to heal Dean." She said quietly. This caused his eyes to jump to hers.

"Yeah," he could hardly get that word out around the lump of guilt in his throat. Jo took her cue and didn't say anything more. They just sat in the pre-dawn darkness sipping their beers. After a space Dean walked back inside and Jo watched through the window as he pulled a chair next to the cot, watching over the wounded angel. Jo allowed herself a small smile. It wasn't every day you got to see Dean Winchester taking care of someone other than his brother.

She raised her eyes to the fading starry night, the same stars she named off the night before…stars she wasn't sure she would ever see again. A cool wind rustled her hair and for a moment she swore she could smell the ocean.

**FIN**

**A/N: so this started as a one-shot and really took off. This story is complete but I may write a sequel/continuation further ahead in the SN storyline (if there is any interest). **

**Reviews are always welcome and helpful! Hope you liked it!**


	4. AN: The Story Continues!

A/N: 11/20/12

The story continues!

Hey guys! I just wanted to write a quick post here to tell those of you who were following this story that a sequel is up! So if you like what you've read pop on over to '**When the Devil Takes Hold**', available on my profile.

Thanks to everyone who has read and I hope you enjoy the next part. I've got some serious things planned for our favorite angel. Feel free to leave comments/opinions in the reviews as you read!


End file.
